justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jin Go Lo Ba
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |year = 2004 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = (JD) (JD3/''GH'') |effort = |pc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) |gc = (JD3/GH) (Remake) |lc = Instrumental (JD/''JD3''/''GH'') (Remake)http://prntscr.com/g512hh |nogm = 5 (Depois-''JD3'') 4 (Xbox JD3/''GH'') |nosm = 1 (JD) |pictos = 42 (JD) 40 (JD3/''GH'') 48 (Remake) |codename = JinGoLoBa |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHMcEucP3x0 |}} "Jin Go Lo Ba" por (Remix por é usado) está incluso em , (como uma música baixavel para Xbox 360) e . Dançarina A dançarina usa uma roupa inspirada nativa: um top rosa, uma saia cheia de folhas, um colar rosa e muitas pulseiras. Além disso, ela usa tornozeleiras rosa e uma grande coroa de penas na cabeça. Remake No remake, o esquema de cores dela agora é diferente. As pulseiras e uma parte da coroa de penas são agora pretas, enquanto a saia, as tornozeleiras, a coroa de penas e o topo são dourados. Ela também tem um contorno vermelho. Jingoloba coach 1@2x.png|Original Jingoloba coach 1 big.png|Remake Fundo O fundo é uma parede verde que mostra algumas silhuetas de árvores selvagens. Há também feixes de luz verde acima do ônibus. Ele também tem uma série de luzes brilhando no teto. O fundo é uma selva com árvores e plantas balançando. Existem algumas planícies ao fundo, cobertas por neblina. Este fundo é mais detalhado, tornando mais fácil saber que é uma selva. Remake No remake, as plantas estão muito mais próximas da tela, e um sol muito brilhante domina a dançarina. Movimento Shake Existe 1 Movimento Shake na rotina: Movimento Shake: Agite os dois braços para cima e para baixo enquanto pisa no chão com os pés. jingoloba sm 1.png|Movimento Shake JinGoLoBa sm 1.gif|Movimento Shake em-jogo Movimentos Dourados Existem 5 movimentos dourados na rotina a partir de ; eles não existem em : Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4: Coloque sua mão direita em sua cabeça enquanto a inclina para trás. Movimento Dourado 5: Abra seus braços e traga-os para as costas. (não contado em Xbox 360) Jingoloba jd3 gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4 (JD3/''GH'') Jingoloba jd3 gm 5.png|Movimento Dourado 5 (JD3/''GH'') JinGoLoBa gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4 (Remake) JinGoLoBa gm 5.png|Movimento Dourado 5 (Remake) JinGoLoBa gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1, 2, 3 e 4 em-jogo JinGoLoBa gm 5.gif|Movimento Dourado 5 em-jogo Aparições em Mashups Jin Go Lo Ba aparece nos seguintes mashups: * So What * Super Bass * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) Aparições em Modos Party Master Jin Go Lo Ba aparece em modos Puppet/Party Master. Aqui está alguns titulos que ela recebe: * Beyond the Earth * Ceremonial Circles * Ceremonial Swing * Rain Dance * Tribal Lasso * Tribal Pose * Tribal Samba * Tribal Shimmy * Tribal Swim Curiosidades *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' is the first remix by Fatboy Slim to be featured in the entire game series. *This is the first non-English song in the entire series. *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' has as an avatar on which is unlocked upon reaching Level 50 on the World Dance Floor. *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' has the longest Shake Move in . *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' is the first instrumental song in . **Although there are no lyrics in the routine's first three appearances, a set of lyrics is arranged for the remake.http://prntscr.com/g512hh *On , the coach in the menu icon is brighter than in the gameplay. *On the Xbox 360, the final gold move is not counted as a move. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo JinGoLoBa_jd1_cover_generic.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' jingoloba_thumb@2x.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' ( / ) Jingoloba.jpg|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' (Remake) Jingoloba cover@2x-1-.jpg|Cover do Jingolobaavatar.png|Avatar em jd251.png|Avatar em / Gold_Jin Go La Ba.png|Avatar dourado Diamond_Jin Go Lo Ba.png|Avatar diamante JinGoLoBa.png|Pictogramas Screenshots Em-Jogo JinGoLoBaMenu.png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' no menu do jingoloba jd routinemenu.png|Tela de seleção de rotina do JinGoLoBa_jdgh_menu_(wii).png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' no menu do (Wii) JinGoLoBa_jdgh_menu_(Xbox).png|''Jin Go Lo Ba'' no menu do (Xbox) JinGoLoBa_jdgh_coachmenu(Wii).png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (Wii) JinGoLoBa_jd3&gh_coachmenu_(Xbox).png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (Xbox 360)/ Videos Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Just Dance™ Gameplay "Jin Go Lo Ba" Fatboy Slim Just dance 1 jin go lo ba 5 stars Just Dance 3 - Fatboy Slim Jin Go Lo Ba - Xbox Kinect DLC - YouTube3.flv Jin Go Lo Ba - Just Dance Greatest Hits EXTRACT! Jin Go Lo Ba - Fatboy Slim Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jin Go Lo Ba Just Dance Now - Jin Go Lo Ba Referências en: Categoria:Músicas por Fatboy Slim Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance: Greatest Hits Categoria:Julia Spiesser